On Hold
by Ayahaunt
Summary: Sosok yang sedari tadi memandang Rukia itu, mendengar semua perkataan pelayan itu. Untaian kalimat yang membuatnya merasa ia adalah hal yang terlalu jahat. Ia tak menyangka, kepergiaannya justru memperburuk suasana, terutama terhadap Rukia. ByakuyaRukia


Title: Hold On

Rate: T

Pair: ByakuyaRukia

* * *

"Nii-sama…" ujar seorang gadis yang memandangi salju yang perlahan-lahan menutupi permukaan tanah. Gadis itu menggenggam sebuah bandul yang tergantung di kalung yang ia pakai. Ia menatap langit yang semakin kelam, menunjukkan akan datang malam yang sangat dingin. Seluruh pikirannya terpusat pada seorang pemuda, ya, kakak angkatnya, Byakuya Kuchiki. Sosok pemuda yang mengambil hatinya begitu jauh, sosok pemuda yang menenggelamkannya pada lautan yang kita katakan cinta.

Akan tetapi, sekian lama ia menunggu sosok tampan yang di nanti tak juga datang. Khawatir menyelimuti erat perasaan gadis itu. Ia hanya bisa tertunduk untuk berharap dan menggenggam sebuah kalung pemberian orang yang dia kasihi itu. Tak ada satu pun rasa yang membuatnya meninggalkan teras itu, ia setia menunggu Byakuya kembali.

Seorang pelayan menghampirinya, "Rukia-sama, suhu semakin menurun. Apa tak sebaiknya anda menunggu segera masuk dan menghangatkan diri?"

Rukia hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng lemah, rasa khawatirnya akan Byakuya lebih besar dari rasa dingin yang semakin menusuk ke kulitnya. Ya, cinta membuat kita melupakan segalanya, itulah yang terjadi pada Rukia. Terlalu terjerat dalam pesona seorang pemuda yang menjadi kakaknya.

Pelayan itu kembali pada Rukia, ia mencoba memaksa Rukia untuk masuk, tapi hasilnya adalah sia-sia.

"Rukia-sama, ini sudah waktu makan malam. Sebaiknya anda masuk." ujar pelayan itu dengan sopan. Tapi Rukia tak tergubris sedikit pun. Bahkan gadis itu tak memandang orang yang mengajaknya bicara. Gadis itu hanya terdiam memandangi gerbang di ujung sana. Pelayan itu menatap wajah Rukia yang semakin pucat karena dinginnya udara.

"Apakah Nii-sama sudah memberi kabar?" tanya gadis dengan tubuh mungil itu pada pelayannya tanpa melepas pandangannya dari gerbang disana.

"Byakuya-sama belum memberikan kabar selama seminggu ini, Rukia-sama. Tak ada sama sekali surat yang datang."

Rukia tertunduk sedih, perlahan air matinya tumpah membasahi pipinya yang merona akan kecilnya suhu. Ia tak tahu apa yang ia harus lakukan, ia begitu merindukan sosok Byakuya yang sudah tidak muncul dihadapannya selama seminggu. Bahkan, tak ada satu pun orang yang tahu kemana perginya Byakuya. Pemuda itu pergi begitu saja tanpa meninggalkan kabar sedikit pun.

Tak ada satu pun yang ia inginkan saat ini, hanya Byakuya yang ia inginkan. Jiwa yang akan menghangatkan hatinya di tengah dinginnya musim dingin, jiwa yang akan ada untuk merengkuhnya setiap ia menumpahkan kesedihannya, jiwa yang akan ada untuk membelai lembut wajahnya, jiwa yang akan ada untuk memberikan cinta yang ia butuhkan. Tak hanya jiwa Byakuya tetapi juga hati dan pikiran pemuda itu.

"Nii-sama…kumohon segeralah kembali. Aku merindukanmu."

Air mata kembali tumpah dari kedua mata indah itu, kedua mata yang selalu Byakuya indahkan.

Kosong itu yang gadis itu rasa, ketika kepingan dari _puzzle _hatinya hilang entah kemana. Begitu sepi karena sosok yang mengisi hatinya kini hilang entah kemana. Gadis manis itu hanya bisa berharap, Byakuya akan segera kembali dan mengembalikan kepingan yang hilang itu.

Pekatnya hitam di langit malam itu, membuat bintang tak menampakan dirinya, bahkan _polaris_ pun seakan tak tampak. Gadis itu masih menatapi gerbang melalui jendela kamarnya, hanya berpangku tangan tanpa mengubah arah pandangnya. Susu hangat dan makan malam yang telah disediakan di atas meja, kini telah menjadi dingin sesuai dengan musim yang ada. Rukia tak berpindah dari tempat itu sedikit pun, jujur, ia tak sanggup kehilangan Byakuya. Itu akan sangat menyiksa dirinya.

Ketika Rukia melihat penggesaran pada posisi gerbang, gadis itu segera bangkit dan berlari ke luar tanpa menggunakan mantel penghangat. Ia tak memperdulikan butir-butir salju yang kini ikut menghiasi kepalanya, ia hanya terus berlari menuju gerbang itu. Tetapi, ia menghentikan langkahnya ketika menyadari bahwa bukan sosok yang dia bayangkan yang berdiri di gerbang itu. Sosok itu mendekati Rukia dan berlari ke arah gadis itu.

"Bodoh! Kau hanya menggunakan pakaian setipis ini dan berlari keluar." Pemuda berkuncir dengan warna rambut merah itu segera melepaskan mantel yang ia kenakan untuk menutupi tubuh kecil Rukia dari dinginnya angin musim dingin.

"Nii-sama…"

Hanya kata itu yang dapat Rukia katakan begitu benar-benar mengetahui bukan Byakuya yang kini di hadapannya. Gadis itu terjatuh lemas, dan kembali menangis. Renji mencoba membantu gadis itu untuk bangkit, namun gadis itu seperti tak menyadari eksistensi dirinya.

"Rukia, kau sudah pucat sekali ayo masuk."

Renji mencoba mangangkat tubuh Rukia, tetapi entah mengapa terasa begitu berat karena Rukia benar-benar menyerahkan massa tubuhnya pada gravitasi. Rukia terus menunduk dan menangis di atas salju salju yang kini bagaikan tanah pijakan.

Dengan paksa, akhirnya Renji membopong tubuh Rukia, dan segera membawanya masuk ke dalam ruangan yang cukup hangat.

Tak sadarkah mereka, sedari tadi terdapat sesosok yang memperhatikan Rukia, dan kini sosok itu merasakan luka serta sepi yang Rukia rasakan. Sosok itu hanya berdiri mencoba untuk tak menampakkan sosok dirinya, ia tak perduli bagaimana dinginnya malam ini. Bagi sosok itu, menatap gadis yang ia cintai serta mengetahui segala keadaan gadis itu, sudah sangat cukup untuk menghangatkannya.

Sosok itu mendekati bangunan dimana adanya Rukia. Melalui sebuah jendela, ia menatap Rukia yang kini terbaring seakan membeku. Gadis itu tak mengucapkan apapun, matanya terus terbuka, tetapi sesungguhnya hatinya meneriakkan nama Byakuya.

Sosok itu hanya ingin mengawasi Rukia, meskipun ia harus merasakan segala sakitnya hati yang dirasakan Rukia karenannya.

"Terima kasih, Abarai-san." pelayan itu berkali-kali membungkukkan tubuhnya terhadap Renji pertanda terima kasih.

Renji menatap Rukia, yang kini hanya terbujur bagaikan mayat yang ditemukan di tengah badai salju

"Sudah berapa hari Rukia seperti ini?"

"Hampir seminggu, Abarai-san. Bahkan rukia-sama tak pernah menyentuh makanan yang kami sediakan. Iya hanya menanti Byakuya-sama di teras hingga lewat jam makan malam." jelas si pelayan tersebut.

Renji hanya bisa menghela nafas, ia kini mengetahui betapa besarnya perasaan Rukia terhadap Byakuya. Perasaan yang lebih besar dari pada perasaannya ke Rukia. Pemuda itu kini kembali menatap Rukia, menggenngam tangan gadis itu serta membelai lembut kepala gadis itu.

"Rukia, aku akan mengembalikan Taichou ke sisimu, aku berjanji."

Renji pun melepaskan genggamannya terhadap Rukia, tak ada reaksi sama sekali. Rukia seakan terlalu depresi akan hilangnya Byakuya.

Sosok yang sedari tadi memandang Rukia itu, mendengar semua perkataan pelayan itu. Untaian kalimat yang membuatnya merasa ia adalah hal yang terlalu jahat. Ia tak menyangka, kepergiaannya justru memperburuk suasana, terutama terhadap Rukia, gadis yang kini sangat ia cintai.

Menyadari Renji dan pelayan-pelayan yang telah meninggalkan ruangan, sosok itu mengendap masuk ke ruangan itu melalui jendela. Sosok itu melepaskan jubah mantelnya, dan mendekati sosok gadis yang kini masih terbujur kaku. Sosok itu menggenggam lebut tangan gadis itu, mencoba menghangatkannya dengan sentuhan kecil itu.

"Rukia, aku disini." bisiknya lembut di telinga gadis itu.

Tak ada respon sedikit pun dari gadis manis itu, gadis itu tetap membuka matanya yang tanpa jelas menatap hal apa. Kemudian sosok itu mengecup lembut bibir gadis itu, dingin, itu yang pertama sosok itu rasakan. Seakan mendapat respon yang baik, kecupan itu berubah menjadi ciuman hangat diantara gadis dan pemuda itu.

Sosok itu pun melepas bibirnya daari bibir gadis itu, ia merasakan kini Rukia menatapnya dan menangis.

"Nii-sama…" rintih gadis itu.

"Iya, aku disini, Rukia."

Byakuya membelai lembut kepala Rukia, dan mencoba menghangatkan gadis itu, tak ada sepatah kata pun yang Byakuya ucapkan, ia terlalu menyesal karena meninggalkan Rukia.

"Maaf Rukia. Maafkan aku." bisik pemuda tampan itu.

"Kenapa kau tinggalkan aku, Nii-sama? Apakah aku bersalah?" Rukia bangkit untuk duduk di sisi futon, membiarkan Byakuya semakin dekat dengan dirinya.

"Tidak, kau tak ada hubungannya. Aku hanya…"

"Hanya apa, Nii-sama? Ada apa?"

"Aku hanya melaksanakan kewajibanku sebagai kepala keluarga ini, Rukia. "

"Apa maksud Nii-sama?" Rukia menatap Byakuya nanar, ia tahu Byakuya akan pergi lagi. Seakaan tahu apa yang di pikirkan Rukia, Byakuya hanya mengecup lembut dahi gadis itu, tanpa melepaskan gengaman tangan mereka.

"Tenanglah, aku akan kembali, untukmu."

"Tapi Nii-sama…"

"Aishiteru, Rukia." ucap Byakuya lalu merengkuh tubuh Rukia yang mulai menghangat.

"Aishiteru yo."

**(The end)**

**.  


* * *

**

**.**

**(Music mode: On Hold, by Michael Buble)**

what a freaky story that i've written.

well, ini fict pertama di Fandom Bleach

Review?


End file.
